Conventional techniques for authenticating a user typically involve a user entering a password through a computing device. Entering a password through a user interface of a computing device is often not secure and may allow other individuals to simply see the password the user enters (e.g., through a keyboard) or to record the password entry (e.g., through key logging). Given the vulnerabilities related to entering a password, what is needed are mechanisms for more secure entry of a password to protect a user's account and authentication of the user. In this manner, protection against malicious key loggers and/or activity recorders that may reside on the user's computing device can be prevented from obtaining the password of the user.